Tied together With a Smile
by JKRwannabe
Summary: Just a bit of Harry/Hermione fluff song fic


**Disclaimer: Not my characters or song they belong to JK Rowling and Taylor Swift**

Just read and review! constructive criticism is welcomed!

**Tied Together With a Smile**

"OH SOD OFF RON! YOU'RE SUCH AN ARSE!" yelled a certain bushy-haired witch. This had been going on for about fifteen minutes and all the Gryffindors had fled the common room, except for three. Obviously Ron Weasley was one of them. There was Hermione Granger the aforementioned witch. And finally there was Harry Potter. The golden trio as they were called, always together with destinies intertwined. Harry was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world and his best friends Ron and Hermione were supposed to be there to help him…but now they were fighting…again. Yes the two of them were dating, but in Harry's opinion Ron didn't deserve her. She was beautiful, kind, brilliant, and so much more. Ron didn't treat Hermione the way he should. Oh yes Harry knew that Ron loved her, but he was beginning to think that Ron didn't love Hermione the way he did. Yes, Harry loved Hermione...in fact he loved her so much it hurt. And it hurt the most when he had to see her so upset.

Hermione loved Ron, but he didn't love her the way she loved him. She thought that she was supposed to love Ron because she was the hero's best friend and Ron was the side-kick of sorts. At one point she thought she loved Harry, but she had since convinced herself otherwise and settled for Ron. They argued all the time almost like siblings. Hermione being the smart young woman that she is knew that a relationship shouldn't consist of constant fighting, but she also knew, or thought she knew, that Ron was the only one who would ever love her. Who else could love an "ugly, bushy-haired, bookworm"? Well, someone did. But she didn't even notice.

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
****Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
****You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
****But that's not true, cause I know you...**

Ron loved Hermione. It was simple. Or was it? He loved her, yes, but he was beginning to think that he loved her more like a sister. They were always arguing because of something stupid that he did. He didn't understand why he did the things he did, but he continued to make the same mistakes. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him that Hermione wasn't right for him. If it was he was too dense to notice, at least at the present time. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, he knew that she loved him. That might also explain his actions. If he could get her to break it off with him, then he wouldn't have to hurt her and they could remain friends.

Hermione went to Harry for everything, as he did with her. They were each other's confidants and best friend. To Harry Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to him. And he could tell that while she may know what's best for him, but she didn't know what was best for her. Yes, he could tell…

**Hold on, baby you're losing it  
****The waters high, you're jumping into it  
****And letting go and no one knows  
****That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
****That you might not be the golden one  
****And you're tied together with a smile  
****But you're coming undone**

Since Harry was Hermione's best and most trusted friend he helped her when she asked for it and didn't when she didn't want it. He stood by and watched as she gave out her love to any one who would love her back. When her and Ron broke off their relationship (they remained their brotherly/sisterly relationship however) Harry watched as she went through stupid relationship after stupid relationship. Each time she met another hormone crazy boy she fell head over heels in love with him. Of course these said boys didn't love her, at least not like Harry did. They loved her because they could get her to do anything for them. Homework, projects, anything, you name it; they asked she did without a second thought. Then when each one had used her for what they needed her for, they dumped her without another word. It was always the same, they would break up with her without a good reason, she would be crushed, she would come to Harry crying and upset, and he would comfort her as best he could. During one of these Harry-please-make-it-all-better sessions Hermione confessed something through her crying that broke Harry's heart.

"I-I o-only d-do i-it t-to m-make h-him j-jealous," she stuttered through her tears.

"Do what to make who jealous 'Mione?" Harry asked while hugging her.

"I o-only g-go out w-with all of th-those g-guys to m-make R-Ron jealous so maybe he'll w-want to d-date again," she managed to get out through the next plague of tears.

"Oh 'Mione, you deserve better than this. He cares for you like a sister and you care for him like a brother. Any bloke who gets to go out with you should treat you with respect. And they would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend. And I swear the next guy who does this to you isn't gonna know what hit him until I tell him a week later when he wakes up in the hospital wing."

"Oh Harry what would I do without you?" Hermione said finally calming down. And she smiled.

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
****Cause you're givn' it away like it's extra change  
****Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
****But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
****Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
****Not his price to pay...**

After that night Hermione stopped dating random guys. Instead she would convince herself that she liked someone then date them until she realized that she was wrong, and then she'd break it off with him and try to find someone else. And all the while Harry would stand by and hope that he would be the next guy she would pick. But he knew that if she ever did, that he wouldn't ever let her go.

**hold on, baby you're losing it****  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone**

Months later Hermione was still going through her guys. One night however she came to Harry again upset because she thought this last guy was going to be it, the one

"Harry I thought he was the one, we just had so much in common. He was so sweet and kind. I-I just thou-"

"Hermione STOP!" Harry interrupted, "'Mione I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. NONE of those guys loved you or ever will. You're just convincing yourself that you loved them when you didn't either!" Harry half-shouted.

"H-Harry I don't understand. Why are you so upset?" she asked confused.

"You want to know why I'm so upset?! Well, Hermione maybe it's because you're giving your love away like its no big deal! And because the one person who would treat you like a normal human being is the only person who you haven't tried to like!"

"And who is that Harry?!"

"ME! That's right me. Hermione I love you, so much. Everyone knows it except for you apparently. And it kills me every time I have to watch you when another guy breaks your heart. So there I love you Hermione so much it hurts. I'm going to bed." And with that he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory while Hermione stared after him.

**Hold on, baby you're losing it  
****The waters high, your jumping into it  
****And letting go and no one knows  
****That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
****That you might not be the golden one  
****And your tied together with a smile  
****But your coming undone**

Hermione let Harry calm down a bit before she wandered up to the boy's dormitories. He was there sitting on the edge of his four-poster staring at the floor with his hands clasped together, elbows on his knees.

"Harry, Harry I'm sorry," she began tentatively, "Harry I'm sorry that my actions have hurt you…and Harry, I–I love you too," at this a few tears started to slip down her cheeks. Harry looked up and saw her tears and wiped them away with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his own. Then they both moved simultaneously until their lips met. They kissed until the need for oxygen became too great. When they pulled apart they sat there just looking into each others eyes with their foreheads touching. Then Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For saving me, for putting me back together again."

"Well, you're welcome, what's my thank you present?"

"Well you get me as a girlfriend. How's that?"

"Perfect."

And then they _both_ smiled.

**You're tied together with a smile  
****But you're coming undone...oh whoa  
****Goodbye, baby  
****With a smile, baby, baby.**

review! it'll only take a few seconds!


End file.
